


Ghosts, Gorgons, and Gratuitous Cleavage

by AlexIsOkay



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Polly drags Vera to the Halloween store in search of the perfect Halloween costume. Despite Vera's annoyance, Polly's sure she can find something that will appeal to her girlfriend.Day 1 of 13 Days of Halloween, for the prompt Costume Shopping. The full prompt list can be found here: https://alex-is-a-writer.tumblr.com/post/178902004385/i-absolutely-love-halloween-so-i-thought-it-would





	Ghosts, Gorgons, and Gratuitous Cleavage

“Oh, oh, oh! What about this one! Over here!” With an exasperated sigh Vera turned around, already fully prepared for what she was going to see. She had only been traversing the costume store with Polly for a few minutes, and already, she had noticed a trend start to emerge: everything was skimpy. The penguin costume Polly had now selected was no exception.

“What do you think?” she asked, holding up what was essentially a black and white bikini with comically large arm flippers and a disturbingly detailed mask that covered the entire face. “National Geographic ranked penguins as the world’s third sexiest bird in the August issue.”

“I don’t want to know why you know that.” Underneath the costume Polly was still dressed for summer as well, wearing her familiar shorts and tank top look with the insistence that, as a ghost, the cold weather didn’t feel like anything to her. Vera, on the other hand, with her cold blooded reptilian nature, had started bundling up in heavy jackets and thick scarves the moment the weather had started to turn a bit chilly.

“C’moooon,” Polly groaned. “Are you just gonna be judgmental about every single costume I pick out? I thought you would be looking forward to the chance to see me dressed up all sexy!’

“You run around with barely any clothes on nearly every day of the year, Polly. Halloween isn’t some unique opportunity to see your tits.” Her response earned a scowl from Polly, though after a few seconds a sly look started to cross over the ghost’s face, which immediately sent a shiver of fear down Vera’s spine.

“Ohhhh, I get it,” Polly said. “I gotta do more than just put on a skimpy outfit for you, huh? I gotta find the  _ right _ skimpy outfit.”

“Polly, what are you-”

“Sexy schoolgirl, maybe?” she hummed, stuffing the penguin costume back onto the rack.

“You’re already a literal schoolgirl.”

“Yeah, but I could get the whole uniform! Y’know, with the skirt and the really high socks and the button up shirt for you to just rrrrrrrip open?”

“If you’re trying to uncover some secret hidden fetish of mine you’re wasting your time,” Vera insisted. “Can you just hurry up and pick a costume so we can get out of here? The smell of latex is starting to burn itself into my nose, and if I have to listen to the speakers play the Human Mash one more time I’ll lose my shit.”

“Oh, I bet you’d just  _ looooove  _ for me to give up on this so easily. But it’s not gonna happen!” Polly insisted, causing Vera to groan again. Her snakes, meanwhile, seemed fascinated by all the different colors and sounds surrounding them, and hadn’t stayed still for more than two seconds since they had stepped inside. Every once in a while Vera reached up to try to push them back into place, but it appeared to be a losing battle.

“If I just say I like something can that be the end of this?” she asked.

“Nope!” Polly replied. “I’m gonna crack this case, fair and square- Oh, that’s something! Sexy detective? Like a kinda slutty Sherlock Holmes look?”

“Where would you even find a costume like that?” Vera asked, only for Polly to pull that exact costume off the rack immediately afterwards. “Right. Of fucking course.”

“Soooo? Does this do it for you?” Polly asked. “Ready for Detective Geist to solve the mystery of your missing panties?”

“I’m ready for you to put that costume back and never try to do Arthur Conan Doyle inspired dirty talk again.”

“What about a sexy nurse?” Polly asked, returning the costume to where she’d taken it from again.

“Overdone,” Vera replied.

“Sexy firefighter?”

“Bizarre.”

“Sexy veterinarian?”

“How is that different from sexy nurse?”

“Sexy police officer?” And that time, Vera didn’t answer immediately. There was only a moment of hesitation before she opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but that moment was already enough for Polly to latch in on it. “Oooooh! You’re into that one, aren’t you?”

“I’m not. Shut up.”

“Yes you are! You’re totally blushing!” And, loathe as she was to admit it, Vera realized that was true. She tried to pull her scarf up over her face to cover it, but of course that only attracted even more of Polly’s attention. “That’s really what does it for you, huh?” the ghost asked, leaning in closer towards her gorgon girlfriend. “Do you want Officer Polly to arrest you?”

“I don’t.”

“Do you want me to punish you for all your crimes? You’ve been such a nasty mob boss, I’ll probably have to lock you up for a  _ looooooong _ time.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“Maybe I’ll even get some handcuffs. And unlike the costume, they’ll be real.”

“Can we not do this in the middle of a store?”

“You’re right,” Polly snickered. “Otherwise I’d have to write you up for public indecency. Come on.” And then, in a very bold and wholly unexpected move, Polly grabbed hold of one of the loose ends of Vera’s scarf and began to tug her down the aisle. Vera stumbled after her, so thrown off guard by the whole situation that she didn’t even have it in her to protest.


End file.
